


GerIta, Maybe?

by AnneKMT123



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Call Me Maybe, Cute, Gay, M/M, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, gerita - Freeform, this is so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneKMT123/pseuds/AnneKMT123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parody lyrics for Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen.  Italy thinks about his relationship with Germany and has a few questions for him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	GerIta, Maybe?

GerIta Maybe  
A Call Me Maybe Parody

 

We were in the first world war  
I couldn't fight anymore  
Hid in this box of tomatoes  
Now you're on your way

Descendant of Grandpa Rome  
Please, I just wanna go home  
I'll wave a white flag around  
And now you're here today

 

Very scary lookin'  
Always "by the book"-in'  
So familiar lookin'...  
Where you think you're going, baby?

 

Ve, I just met you and this is crazy  
But I'm Italy, not a tomato fairy  
It was hard to look at you through that box, baby  
But I'm here with you. Don't shoot me, maybe?

Ve, I just met you and this is crazy  
But I'm your captive, so feed me, maybe?  
And all the pretty girls look at me, baby  
But I'm Italy...ti amo, maybe?

 

Pretty soon, you made me pack  
But I just came runnin' back  
I wanna be your best friend  
And train with you today

I keep on lookin' for this:  
"Ich liebe dich" and a kiss  
I know it's not gonna happen  
Runnin' laps this way.

 

Hey, don't I know you?  
Your eyes are the same blue  
Germany? Is it true  
That you're Holy Rome, now, baby?

 

Ve, I just met you and this is crazy  
I knew you in the 900's, baby!  
Remember the deck brush I gave you, baby?  
You gave me bad food and then you saved me

Ve, I just met you and this is crazy  
But It was young love, you know it, baby  
You thought I was a girl who liked tomaties  
Well, I'm not female, I hate to tell ya.

 

Before you came into my life, I was just so sad, I was just so sad, I was just so, so sad  
Before I came into your life, you were just so mad, and you should know that you were just so, so mad.

 

It was hard to look at you through that box, baby  
But you're here with me...so love me, maybe?

 

Ve, I just met you and this is crazy  
But I'm Italy, not a tomato fairy  
And all the pretty girls look at me, baby  
But hey, I'm gay and I love you, baby

 

Before you came into my life, I was just so sad, I was just so sad, I was just so, so sad  
Before I...v-ve...? Germany? GERMANYYYYYYYYY!!! Come save me, maybe!!


End file.
